Cylinder head gaskets are typically disposed between a cylinder block, also known as an engine block, and a cylinder head of an internal combustion engine. Various fluids, such as oil, coolant, and/or fuel, may pass between the cylinder block and cylinder head. Cylinder head gaskets are known to provide a seal between the various parts of the cylinder head and cylinder block such that the various fluids do not mix.
In some internal combustion engines, push rods pass through the cylinder block and the cylinder head. The push rods also pass through the cylinder head gasket. A cylinder head gasket 100, such as shown in FIG. 1, includes a plurality of alignment holes 101 through which the push rods extend. A plurality of oil drain-back holes 103 allow oil to pass between the cylinder head and the cylinder block. Because of the close proximity of the alignment holes 101 to the oil drain-back holes 103, and because the oil drain-back holes 103 are larger than the alignment holes 101, it is possible to improperly install the push rods in the oil drain-back holes 103, resulting in misaligned push rods. Misaligned push rods in an engine may result in damage to the push rods, the cylinder head gasket 100, the cylinder head, and so forth. Such an engine is not likely to operate properly, and results in the need for an expensive repair.
Accordingly, there is a need for a reliable method of installing push rods in an engine, which method reduces the occurrence of misaligned push rods.